


A Sense of Poise

by Cross_Serene



Series: Coral's Playlist [6]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bisexuality, Drabble, F/F, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: When it finally sunk in, Agent 4 reveals why she's okay with Callie loving Marie.





	A Sense of Poise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Splatoon. That is by Nintendo. I do own Coral.

If there was one thing that caught her by surprise during Agent 4’s time in Inkopolis Square, it was how easily smitten she was in regards to both Callie and Marie.

At first, a blue Inkling boy in her team named Indigo caught her eye. She didn’t show it that much (she dealt with an at times cheerful Mother as she got older, making her kind-hearted, but maternal), but she did enjoy his company and appreciated his help with integrating her into the Square.

The one thing that stuck was her love for the music of the Squid Sisters. Following their rescue, admiration turned to romantic feelings for them. Especially in regards to Callie. Maybe she is Bi, she questioned at one point.

So, while she and Marie were shopping for something to cheer Callie up after a rough time, Marie brought up a question while they were looking at stuffed toys to help her sleep at night.

“So...you learned the truth, didn’t you?” Marie asked.

“Yes, and I’m sorry that I had to go through a personal journal to learn that,” Coral began. “But…”

Coral’s lips curled into a small smile, to Marie’s confusion.

“If there’s something that makes the person I love happy, even if it’s not loving me back, I want that Inkling to be happy with whoever makes them the happiest,” she added.

“...So, you don’t care if Callie doesn’t love you back?” Marie questioned.

“That would be the happiest moment of my life,” she admitted. “In the end, just seeing her smile makes me happier than anything.”

Coral looked at Marie with a smile, the older Inkling taking a moment to process this.

“I’m sure Cal…” the lime-green colored Inkling began.

She raised a small smile of her own at her statement.

“That would make her very happy if she heard that right now,” she finished.

“Do you think so?” Coral asked.

“Trust me,” Marie confirmed. “She’s a sucker for love.”

Coral just giggled at her claim.

“Thank you,” she replied.


End file.
